FrauLein--out
by csaj1
Summary: saját sztori. Frau az idősíkot átlépve eljut egy semleges, felhőkkel és márvánnyal teli világba, ahol találkozik a "fordító srác" leamortizált énjével. ha nem értesz szinte semmit, akkor itt az ideje tovább klikkelni. össze-vissza ápdételek, mint eddig mindent.
1. Chapter 1

Őrület, hogy mennyi mindenen tud gondolkozni az ember. Mennyi időt elveszteget, hogy elmélkedjen olyan dolgokon, mint az, hogy mit vásároljon aznapra, milyen ízű pizzát rakjon be a sütőbe és hogy tejet, vagy kakaót vegyen. Én nem szoktam ilyen dolgokon gondolkodni.

Legalábbis azt hiszem. Vagyis...

-A fejem! jesszusom, a fejem. Mi a csuda történt? Hol vagyok? És egyáltalán...ki vagyok?-felültem. körölöttem fehérség, mintha ...  
-Jézusom, én meghaltam? Nem emlékeztem, hogy ilyen hamar meghaltam. És miben? Szabad tudni? Szent Péter? Valami okos szent? Valaki?  
Azt sem tudom, hol vagyok és azt, hogy ki vagyok már meg sem említem, hogy ...igazából nem emlékszem semmire. Miért van rajtam pont fekete póló, valami katonagatya...meg valami nyaklánc. Nagyon szép, de az a jel rajta valamiért nagyon ismerős, mintha láttam volna valahol. Sokszor. Meg a nadrág! Hoppá! Annyira emlékszem, hogy katonanadrág, de akkor egyrészt, hol a többi része, másrészt honnan tudom, mi az a katona.  
Na, tessék, s még én beszéltem a fontos meg a nem fontos dolgokról való elmélkedésről. Semmi név, semmi emlék, a csizmám koszos és már nem az az igazi fekete. Szóval fekete volt? Fekete volt.  
Felálltam, nem szerettem a tétlenséget. Körülnéztem, felhőféle, vagy legalábbis köd és minden idegesítően fehér. A fene egye meg, megint én vagyok az egyetlen kilógó kis fekete pont. Merre induljak? Lehet, hogy nem jutok semerre.  
Ahogy így belegondoltam, se éhes, se szomjas nem voltam már egy jóideje. Igaz, még az időt sem tudtam teljesen megállapítani. Hogy a csudába lehetne időt megállapítani a semmi közepén? Sehogy. Csak jönne már valaki. Ember, szent, nem szent, bárki. Még egy egérke is jöhet, fene egye meg, nem látja senki, ha beszélek egy egérrel. Hátha tud valamit...  
Felhők közül egy árny látszott. Sőt, egy elég sötét árny! Végre valami nem fehér, már vakulok meg. Az árny közeledett, szép lassan. Kopogtak a léptei, mintha a felhő legalábbis márványból lenne...Márvány, milyen ismerős. Mintha eszemben lett volna egy olyan 10 perccel ezelőtt. Nagyon az eszemben, sőt, már megőrjít, hogy megint nem tudom kiverni a fejemből. Az árny egyre közelebb ért, nem volt magasabb nálam, sőt. Najó, kb egy magasságban voltunk.  
-Jónapot, uram-mivel az illető egy szőke férfi volt, szinte rózsaszín felsőben, fekete gatyában és fekete csizmában-megmondaná, hogy én most meghaltam, vagy mi a túró van?  
őször is, meg kell kérdeznem, hogy emlékszel-e valamire.-felelet a férfitól.  
-Nem. Minden homályos, csak egy emlékkép él bennem, hogy 10 perccel; bocsánat, 11 mostmár, nagyon eszemben volt, hogy "márvány".  
-Nah, remek. Az időátlépéstől valószínűleg elfelejtetted úgy a dolgok 99%-át, remélem, visszatérnek. Különben elég nagy bajban leszünk.  
-Miért is? Nem tudja esetleg, ki vagyok?  
-Dehogynem, de, ha elmondom, megint változik a történelem és megint valami baj lesz. Lát engem? Hát éppen ezért vagyok én most itt. Engem nem Alejandronak hívnának és nem itt lennék, egy ilyen buzis öltözetben ön előtt, hanem egy sármos francia srác lennék a...  
-Elnézést, azt mondta, hogy TÖRTÉNELEM?Milyen ismerős szó.  
-Igen, próbálom járatni az agyát, mert csak ön menthet meg minket, feltéve, ha meg akar.  
-Az isten áldjon meg, Ale, beszélj normálisan-kezdtem elveszteni a türelmem, amit tudok, hogy sosem volt. Érdekes, mikre emlékszem.-Mi a fene történt?  
-Ajánlom, hogy nézze meg-  
-Tegezz te barom.  
-Akkor...nézd meg újra azt, ami a nyakadban van. Nem sokat segíthetek, mert a dolgok mehetnek rossz irányba is, és nem akarom, hogy találkozz a leggonoszabb énemmel...már így is eléggé le vagyok amortizálódva.  
Megnéztem, ami a nyakamban van.  
-Tudod, mi a neve ennek?-kérdezte Ale, immáron topogva. Wc-re kell ennek mennie, vagy mi?  
-Nem. Gőzöm sincs, erről a jelről sem itt az egyik oldalán.  
-Pedig amiatt vagy itt. Az egy ... vaskereszt.  
Hirtelen a fejembe nyilallt minden. Illetve, majdnem.  
-Jézusom, te...te vagy a fordító srác! Aki segített nekünk, amikor...de...hol vannak a többiek? Hol vagyunk, izé, hol az osztagom? Friedrich és Werner...emlékszem, menekültünk...  
-Csak menekültél. Akkor, emlékszel már, ki vagy?  
-Persze. Frau, szolgálatodra, Ale. Ale a neved?  
-Igazából nem. Ez a nem-túl alternatív nevem, ergo az eggyel rosszabb és reményvesztettebb énem...  
-Te, mi meghaltunk?  
-Nem, mondom hogy ez egy univerzumok közti átjáró. Megváltoztattad a történelmet azzal, hogy elmenekültél, és ugráltál az időben, valamint találkoztál önmagaddal...  
-Ha nem találkozom önmagammal, akkor megint elkapnak azok a katonák, akik véleményem szerint szovjetek, és megint bevisznek abba a terembe...ahol...  
Megborzongtam. Bele sem mertem abba gondolni, ami cirka 15 perce történhetett. Valami olyan szörnyű érzés fogott el, mint a munkám felvállalása előtt. Az oké, hogy én történész vagyok, de...  
-Frau, azok nem szovjetek voltak. Olyasmik, de mégsem...  
-Hol van Totyi?  
-Nem tudom. Csak te jöttél át szerintem, mert Totyi nem vett részt abban, hogy találkozz magaddal. Nem emlékszel, egyedül voltál?  
-Totyit otthagytam Friedrichnél, már emlékszem. Azt mondtam, 5 perc múlva visszamegyek. Ehhez képest 15 perce beszélünk, szinte a semmiről, mert még mindig nem tudom, mi történt közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy ide kerültem. UGYANIS ÉN NEM LÁTOM AZT, HOGY MIT ÁLMODOTT AZ ÍRÓM!  
Hát. való igaz, hogy Frau nem látja, amit én álmodtam. azt sem tudja, hogy mi lesz vele, meg, hogy mi történt abban a bizonyos teremben, mi az a márvány, és miért találkozott önmagával, átlépve ezzel keményen az időutazás szabályát, azt, hogy nem szabad önmagaddal találkozni, vagy merőben befolyásolni a múltat.  
Frau csak azt tudja, hogy nem szeretem lenyomni a Shift-et új mondat kezdésénél, és, hogy folytatni fogom ezt a fejezetet. meg, hogy Ale mostmár egy ideig vele fog maradni, akár tetszik neki, akár nem. és nem, nem haltak meg, még mindig!


	2. Chapter 2

Nah, foglaljuk össze, eddig mi történt. Tehát, Frau elkerült egy felhőkkel teli fehér márványvilágba, ahol találkozott Alejandroval, aki már egy leamortizált figura. De Fraunak nem ez tűnt fel, hanem az, hogy a "márvány" szóra nagyon is emlékszik, csak arra nem, miért akar tőle megőrülni. Egyébként az író még mindig idegbajt kap, hogy a wordpad-ben shift-et kell nyomni a mondat elején.

Tehát, elindultunk Ale-val csak azt nem tudtuk, merre.

-Most mi merre is megyünk? Valamiért a fehér felhőkkel körülvett nem-mennyország ugyanolyannak tűnik jobbra és balra is.

-Nem megyünk itt semerre. Azt reméltem, használni fogod a vaskereszted, visszamegyünk az időben és visszaállítod, hogy ne találkozz önmagaddal.

-Én...tényleg?

Najó, megszoktam, hogy engem, mint időutazót mindig utasítanak, hogy ezt csináljam meg azt csináljam az időben, de hogy ennyire konkrétan megmondják, és semmi szabad mozgásteret ne kapjak...

-Egész pontosan kifejtenéd, hogy hogyan akadályozzam meg a bevonulásom anélkül, hogy fellökném magam?

-Na, az a te dolgod. Én csak tanácsot adok.

-...

Na, akik nincsenek benne az íróm álmaiban, illetve, akik nem rendelkeznek a gondolatolvasás képességével, főleg interneten keresztül, azoknak lassan vázolnám, mi történt. Az emberek többsége szerencsére nem rendelkezik ezzel a képességgel, hogy a másik gondolatában olvasson, aki azt vallja magáról, hogy igen, az hazudik. Vagy ismeri a dedukció tudományát...

Megint mikről kezdtem el beszélni. Még én jöttem itt a kakaóval meg a pizzával!

Gondolatmenetemet egy másik gondolatmenet kezdete szakította félbe. Hogy akadályozom meg saját magamat, hogy felelőtlenül belépjek abba a terembe? Ráadásul, annyi ideig voltam egy rakat német között, akik folyton lengették a naagy és "bölcs" vezetőnek a karjukat, és mindig "kibírtam" ezt a csodálatos köszönést mellőzve, hiszen nekem nem parancsol főleg egy ilyen paprikajancsi sem, mert kéremszépen én utazom az időben...de már látom, mi történne, ha ilyen nagy dolgokat változtatnék meg, mint diktátorok születése, egy csomó parancsolgató melegnek tűnő ember szállna meg konkrét tervekkel.

-Ale, inkább azt eszeld ki, mit csináljunk. Hogy fogom magam észrevétlenül megakadályozni...

-Menjünk vissza egy órával korábbanra és meglátjuk. Majd csak jön valami.

Hát, akkor is jött valami, én elkerültem egy bálterem közelébe és nagy könnyelműen, tekintettel arra, hogy csupa dzsentlümen és dzsentlügörl volt abban a teremben, valami iszonyat rossz ruhákban, és ezt nevezték maszkabálnak, jazz zene volt az aláfestés, senki sem táncolt, csak vonaglott, mint a sorban a nép, amikor valaki vesz valamit és elhagyja a sort; mindenki egy fél lépést tesz előre, na ez volt a tánc. Megint csak a vaskeresztemnek és az időutazásnak köszönhetem, hogy egy igen remek dalt sikerült betennem, mint bevonuló zene. De már akkor gyanúsnak kellett volna lennie, hogy egyáltalán be tudok rakni egy dalt egy lejátszóba, amit lejátszik nemtomhány nagy hangszóró, amire én bevonulok, kivételesen és másodszorra megemelve a karomat, mintegy paródiaként, énekelve a dalszöveget. Hát, nagyjából ez történt, én bevonultam, zenére, ami éppenséggel a Hitler tavasza című dalocska volt, de megjegyzem az is paródia...de nem, ezek nem vevők sem a paródiákra, sem az eredeti ruhára, ami sajnos annyira eredeti, hogy éppen a 20. századból szedtem. Apropó, hol a felsőm?

-Ale, akkor menjünk.-elővettem a vaskeresztet, majd a szokásos opciót elvégezve, vagyis reménykedve, hogy a kellő időbe visz vissza a kedves idő-gép, aktiváltam, kizárólag azzal, hogy erősen gondoltam rá. Nemis tudom, az előző tulajdonosa miért nem volt tudatában annak, hogy tud utazni az időben.


End file.
